Серия Metroid
:Это статья о серии видеоигр, выпускаемых компанией Nintendo. О видеоигре с таким названием см. статью Metroid. О других значениях этого слова см. Metroid (значения). |platforms = NES/FDS Game Boy SNES Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS Wii }} - серия видеоигр, выпускаемых компанией Nintendo для созданных ей игровых консолей. Вместе с игровыми сериалами Super Mario и The Legend of Zelda Metroid является одной из самых успешных игровых франшиз компании - разные игры этого сериала появлялись почти на всех игровых консолях Nintendo. Первая игра из этой серии вышла в 1986 г. в Японии на консоли Famicom Disk System и дала название всей серии; последняя на данный момент игра - Metroid: Other M - была выпущена для платформы Wii в 2010 г. Вся серия описывает приключения наемной охотницы за головами Самус Аран в вымышленном мире с научно-фантастическим сеттингом. Кроме главной героини, являющейся протагонистом, в серии постоянно появляются титульные монстры, давшие название как первой игре, так и всей серии , Галактическая Федерация - организация, объединяющая миры галактики, а также злонамеренные Космические Пираты - преступники и негодяи, с которыми ведет непримиримую войну как вся Галактическая Федерация, так и лично Самус; в число последних входят такие часто встречающиеся игровые боссы, как Mother Brain, Крейд, Темная Самус и заклятый враг главной героини - драконоподобный Пират Ридли. Игровой процесс серии в некотором смысле является смесью платформера, позаимствованного из Mario, и приключения-исследования, элементы которого пришли в нее из Zelda; однако более мрачный сеттинг Metroid придает игровому процессу неповторимость, за которую ее любят все фанаты серии. Игра Metroid одной из первых ввела в видеоигры понятие "нелинейного прохождения" - игрок может проходить игру несколькими способами и в разной последовательности, в том числе и в такой, которая даже не предполагалась ее разработчиками. К 2014 г. серия Metroid насчитывает одиннадцать "канонических" игр, вышедших на всех домашних и портативных игровых консолях Nintndo, кроме Game & Watch, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 3DS и Wii U (хотя две последние позволяют загрузить и запустить на них многие игры, выпущенные для более старых консолей). Серия Metroid успешна не только в финансовом смысле (по состоянию на сентябрь 2012 г. было продано более 17,44 миллиона копий игр серии ), но и в игровом - средняя оценка всех 11 игр на сайте-агрегаторе GameRankings составляет 85%. Обзор Общие элементы игр Игровой процесс Игры ImageSize = width:270 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1986 till:2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,black) shift:($dx,-4) from:1986 till:2010 at:1986 text:"Metroid" at:1991 text:"Metroid II: Return of Samus" at:1994 text:"Super Metroid" at:2002 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid Prime" at:2002 text:"Metroid Fusion" at:2004 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid: Zero Mission" at:2004 text:"Metroid" at:2004 text:"Metroid Prime 2: Echoes" at:2005 text:"Metroid Prime Pinball" at:2006 text:"Metroid Prime Hunters" at:2007 text:"Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" at:2009 text:"Metroid Prime Trilogy" at:2010 text:"Metroid: Other M" Всего в серии Metroid с 1986 г. по 2010 г. было выпущено одиннадцать отдельных игр и один сборник, составленный из трех игр [[Серия Metroid Prime|подсерии Metroid Prime]]. Две первых игры [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]] также были перевыпущены в Японии для консоли Wii в рамках серии New Play Control!. Ниже они перечислены в порядке их выпуска. ''Metroid Первая игра серии была выпущена в Японии для игровой видеоконсоли Famicom Disk System 6 августа 1986 г., а позже вышла в версии для Nintendo Entertainment System в Северной Америке (август 1987 г.) и в Европе (15 января 1988 г.). Продюсером игры стал Гумпей Йокой, режиссером Ёсио Сакамото, а музыку написал Хирокадзу Танака. Игра впервые представила миру героиню Самус Аран, одну из очень немногих в те времена женщину - игрового протагониста. В этой же игре были обозначены основополагающие боссы-враги, впоследствии неоднократно появлявшиеся в последующих играх серии (в особенности Ридли). Игра повествует о путешествии Самус Аран по подземным пещерам планеты Зебес с целью уничтожить на ней Метроидов и огромный кибернетический мозг - Mother Brain, предводительницу Космических Пиратов - а также охраняющих ее Крейда и Ридли. Metroid II: Return of Samus Super Metroid Metroid Fusion Metroid Prime Metroid: Zero Mission Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Metroid Prime Pinball ''Metroid Prime Hunters Metroid Prime 3: Corruption New Play Control! Metroid Prime New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes Metroid Prime Trilogy Это не отдельная игра, а сборник, выпущенный в 2009 г. и состоящий и трех выпущенных ранее игр серии ''Metroid Prime: собственно Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Сборник выпущен для платформы Wii и включает переработку первых двух игр, вышедших ранее на Nintendo GameCube, под новые возможности контроллеров Wii. Третья игра вошла в сборник практически без изменений. ''Metroid: Other M Другие медийные издания Другие игры и игровые сериалы Комиксы и манга Телевидение Кино Хронология Создание и разработка Критические отзывы The series has been highly praised by critics, being ranked as the 70th top game (collectively) by ''Next Generation in 1996''Next Generation'' 21 (September 1996), p.48. and as the eighth best video game franchise ever by IGN in 2008. In 2001, Electronic Gaming Monthly chose Super Metroid as the best game ever. The Metroid games have since appeared in other "best game" lists, with all games released up to 2005 included in a Nintendo Power top 200 Nintendo games list, Prime in the IGN top 100, Metroid, Super Metroid, Prime and Echoes in a list by GameFAQs users; Metroid and Super Metroid in Game Informer s list; and Prime and Super Metroid in Edge s list. The series has been influential in many other games, including Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Samus Aran was recognized by Guinness World Records as being "enduringly popular" and as the "first playable human female character in a mainstream videogame", although Toby Masuyo ("Kissy") from Namco's Alien Sector predates her by one year. Other characters from the Metroid series have also received their own share of acclaim. Ridley was the number two most requested Nintendo character by IGN and number one by the fans to be added as a playable character to the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series and Mother Brain has been commonly ranked among the all-time best video game bosses. The original Metroid has been described as being boosted by its "eerie" music, adding a "sense of mystery and exploration" to the game by making the game "moody and atmospheric". IGN praised the well timed music that helped add suspense to the experience. GameSpot described Super Metroid as better than the original "in literally every conceivable way", Metroid Fusion was noted for its "understated score" which fit the mood of the adventure and its excellent stereo sound effects, making it an uncommonly good Game Boy Advance sound experience. Metroid Prime was considered one of the best games ever made upon its release, winning Game of the Year from various publications and websites. IGN called the aural experience with Metroid Prime 2: Echoes "mesmerizing". Music from Metroid has been frequently re-released as part of "best of" video game music releases. Metroid Prime s soundtrack was called the best sound design on the GameCube. The sound effects were also noted for a high degree of accuracy and blending with the soundtrack. On the popular video game music site OverClocked ReMix, Super Metroid is the tenth most remixed video game, while the first Metroid video game was twenty-fifth. Продажи The games have also sold very well, with Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption exceeding one million copies sold. By September 2012, the series had sold over 17.44 million copies worldwide. Sales of Metroid games in Japan, however, have typically been lower than in the United States. In particular, the first two installments of the Metroid Prime series did not sell well in Japan, though it should be noted that Japanese gamers tend to have an aversion to first-person shooters in general as it causes many Japanese players motion sickness. In its first day of release in Japan, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption sold 20,000 copies, and it was the fifth bestselling game during its debut week in Japan, selling 32,388 units, ranking it behind Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan!, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii Fit, and Gundam Musou Special. Furthermore, Metroid: Other M was the third best-selling video game in Japan during its week of release with 45,398 copies sold, ranking it behind Wii Party and Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village. It sold an additional 11,239 copies the following week. Значение Интересные факты Галерея Ссылки * (англ.) * (рус.) Примечания en:Metroid (series) Категория:Игры